Shards
by SariSpy56 Returns
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission for him to do; stop Baron Greenback from stealing the world's largest diamond that was currently on display in the Lourve Museum in Paris. Yet, what has started off as simple turns into a disaster.
1. The Heart Monitor

_**Disclaimer: Danger Mouse (2015 reboot) belongs to CBBC**_

* * *

 _... BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP ..._

"Disastrous! How did this happen, Penfold?"

"Well, Colonel K ..." Penfold's voiced cried faintly from beyond the dark void. "I think it might've happen while we're at that ... Love museum in Paris."

"The Lourve, Penfold. Not Love." Professor Squawkencluck's voice replied.

"So _that's_ what the glass pyramid building is called."

... _BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP ..._

"Ugh! We're losing him!" Professor Squawkencluck's voice became mildly alarmed. It was getting louder. "He's losing too much blood. I'm gonna have to sedate him."

"Cor, is the Chief going to be okay, Professor?" Penfold's voice cried again. Much like the Professor's voice, Penfold's was growing louder.

"Depends on how many of these glass shards are lodged into him."

... _BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP ..._

"So the Chief's _not_ going to be okay?" Penfold's cries is now in an extreme state of upset. "Please say it isn't so!"

" _Penfold will you shush for just one damn minute?!"_ Professor Squawkencluck's voice had now rise up to a maximum level. After a few second, her voice level returns to normal. "I'm sorry I yelled at you like that, Penfold, but I'm doing the best I can."

 _... BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP ..._

"I am going to need some peace and quiet in order to save Danger Mouse." Professor Squawencluck's voice spoke once again.

"But-" Penfold's voice was about to utter a cry before Colonel K's voice comes in. The tone of his voice shows signs of remorse.

"Let the Professor do her job, Penfold. All we can do now is wait."

 _... BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP ..._

The sound of footsteps grew fainter and fainter within seconds until all that's left of the dark void was the deathly silence.


	2. How It All Began

_**NOTE: For this story, Danger Mouse's personality is going to be a mix of his 80s personality and his 2015 personality.**_

* * *

12 hours ago ...

It was a nice, early morning in HQ as Danger Mouse and Penfold (in his Giraffe Warrior onesies) are having a nice, calm breakfast while Professor Squawkencluck is, as usual, working on one of her many inventions in across from the duo, having been grateful that Danger Mouse hasn't bother to wreck one of her inventions for a change. But all that peace and quiet shortly ended as Colonel K's hologram appeared at the table, startling the three occupants.

 _"You're not going to believe what's happening, DM!"_ Colonel K's hologram spoke frantically to Danger Mouse. " _Baron Greenback's up to no good again!"_

"What's he planning this time, Colonel?" Danger Mouse asked the hologram as he narrows his right eye.

" _According to the video my 12-year old nephew had found on the Internet, the Baron stole_ _the world's largest diamond that's currently on display at the Lourve Museum in Paris._ " Colonel K's hologram replied as he showed Danger Mouse, Penfold and Professor Squawkencluck the infamous Lourve Museum.

" _That's_ the museum?" Penfold asked Colonel K's hologram as he pays close attention to the glass pyramid. "Looks pretty small to be a museum."

"The pyramid's the main entrance, Penfold." Danger Mouse said to Penfold as he points him the building that nearly surrounds the pyramid. " _That's_ the museum."

"Oh."

Danger Mouse looks at Colonel K's hologram again. "Any idea on why the Baron wants the world's largest diamond, Colonel?"

 _"How about I just show you the video that the Baron had posted on SpamChops instead?"_ Colonel K's hologram replied as a SpamChops website appears before Danger Mouse. This was Baron Greenback's SpamChops page as a featured video began to play on the website.

 _"Good morning, world."_ The villainous Baron Greenback spoke from the video. Behind the evil toad was the blueprints of his nefarious plan. Also positioned behind him was a very large diamond about the size of the evil toad himself. " _With the world's largest diamond at the palm of my hands, I will position it directly in front of the sun up in space and use its complex reflections to melt the entire planet to doom, unless you give me all money in the world within the next 12 hours. Find out more by pressing the red button or by visiting www. soontheworldwillbemineallmine. hahaha. ha. ha." **(A/N: I HAD to put in spaces to avoid the site screwing up the fake web url used in the reboot.)**_

"That fiend!" Danger Mouse hissed. "Professor, have you got the date this video was posted?"

Professor Squawkencluck's eyes scans Baron Greenback's SpamChops account until she found the date located under the video. "This video's been posted an hour ago. Why?"

"That means we've only got 11 hours left to stop the Baron from turning the world in a hot wasteland!" Danger Mouse exclaimed as he looks at the clock on the wall. "And it's 9:30 AM right now."

"Which means that we have until 8:30 PM tonight to save the world again, Chief!" Penfold cried.

"Right." Danger Mouse replied. "Penfold, get the car! We're going to Paris!"


	3. Pandaminion Quits?

_**NOTE: I apologize for a (somewhat) failed attempt to write Stiletto's Italian accent.**_

* * *

At the Lourve Museum, Baron Greenback and his trusty henchmen, the ever-so-loyal Cockney crow whose Italian accent is (arguably) worse than Sly Cooper's (yes I mentioned the infamous Sly Cooper in a Danger Mouse fanfiction, mind you) known as Stiletto (seriously, who names their kid after a type of women's shoes?) ...

"Even I don't a-know why I'm a-called Stiletto." Stiletto replied to the narrator.

... and the big, fluffy, but slightly dimwitted panda known as Pandaminion ...

"Aww, thanks." Pandaminion replied happily to the narrator.

...had taken everyone that was present in the museum hostage, including Danger Mouse's own mother who just happens to be visiting the Lourve Museum at this time of day!

The villainous toad is currently observing the entire scene - Pandaminion is currently tying up the hostages, including Danger Mouse's mother while Stiletto is placing the world's largest diamond onto a fairly large machine, though _very_ carefully as this large diamond is priceless and irreplaceable!

"Be careful with the diamond, Stiletto." Baron Greenback's raspy voice croaked with a German accent as he pets his precious pet, the fluffy caterpillar known as Nero. "It is priceless as well as irreplaceable. It must not get even a tiny crack on it in order for my plan to work."

"Is this a-why you won't let a-Pandaminion to put a-diamond onto a-machine, Barone? Stiletto questioned the evil toad.

Baron Greenback croaked again as his eyes narrowed at Pandaminion who is busy talking to Danger Mouse's mother and a few other hostages who had taken a liking to the nice fellow. "That idiotic panda would probably break that diamond within seconds, Stiletto. He has already damaged the Frog Hopper in the first episode of the new series in _less_ than 6 minutes! Why do I even _bother_ hiring that idiot in the first place?"

"Because two a-minions are a-better than a-one minion, Barone?" Stiletto asked.

"Either that, or I'm very _desperate._ " Greenback replied. "Is the diamond in place, Stiletto?"

"Si, Barone." Stiletto replied with his trademark catchphrase. "But what about ze Danger Mouse, Barone?"

The evil toad smiled evilly. "Let him come, Stiletto. We'll use the hostages as bait, and once that wretched rodent shows up, we'll destroy him for good! MWA HA HA HA HA!"

"You keep your hands off my son, you villainous toad!" Danger Mouse's mother yelled at Baron Greenback. "Why can't you be more like that nice panda fellow?"

"I don't do nice, m'lady." Baron Greenback replied to Danger Mouse's mother before glaring at Pandaminion. "You were supposed to watch over the hostages, not be nice to them, you stupid panda!"

"THAT DOES IT!" Pandaminion yelled for the first time. "I had had enough of you treating me like crap everyday! I quit!"

"What?!" The evil toad cried in fury. "You can't quit! You're fired!"

"FINE!" Pandaminion yelled one more time before leaving the Lourve Museum in anger.

"Poor fellow." Danger Mouse's mother spoke as she shook her head. "Such a nice lad though."


	4. Using DM's Mother As Bait?

**_NOTE: Turns out I needed to make the chapters longer in order to attract more readers. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"He _what?!"_ Danger Mouse cried as he and Penfold are communicating with Colonel K's hologram while en route to Paris.

" _Afraid so, DM."_ Colonel K's hologram replied. " _The Baron did the most unspeakable thing ever known to mankind!"_

"You don't mean ...?" Penfold squeaked as soon as Colonel K's hologram spoke again.

 _"Yes, Penfold. The Baron has taken everyone that was present in the Lourve hostage. But that's not the worst part nor is it the best part."_

"Oh ick," Penfold cried. "What's the _worst_ part?"

" _DM's own mother is one of the Baron's hostages."_ Colonel K's hologram answered. " _Poor girl, though. Such a sweet fellow."_

"My _mother?!"_ Danger Mouse cried once more. The news about his mother being Baron Greenback's hostage was too much for him.

Penfold had noticed the shocked look on Danger Mouse's face before facing Colonel K's hologram again. "Er ... what's the _best_ part, Colonel?"

 _"The Baron has lost one of his only two known henchmen."_ Colonel K's hologram replied happily. " _Which means that you and DM have one less enemy to deal with."_

"Was it Pandaminion that Baron Greenback has lost?" Danger Mouse asked Colonel K's hologram after snapping out of his shocked state. "Either it's pretty obvious or the readers already knew who left Baron Greenback by reading the previous chapter of this story?"

 _"It's definitely Pandaminion."_ Colonel K's hologram answered. " _You must stop the Baron from melting the world with the world's largest diamond and save the hostages, including your own mother, DM! The world is counting on you!"_

As soon as Colonel K's hologram disappears as the daring duo have finally reached their destination, Penfold began to ask Danger Mouse a question. "Chief, are we going to have to destroy the world's largest diamond in order to save the world?"

"If destroying that diamond is the only way to stop Greenback and save the hostages, including my mother, then we _do_ have to destroy it." Danger Mouse replied. "Hang on. We're approaching the Lourve."

()()()()()

"Hey, Barone!" Stiletto cried frantically as he notices Danger Mouse's vehicle, the awesome Mark 4 approaching the Lourve. "Danger Mouse's car's a-heading this way!"

"Excellent." Baron Greenback sneered evilly.

"But Barone," Stiletto cried in confusion. "I thought you don't a-want ze Danger Mouse to foil your plans."

"I don't Stiletto." The villainous toad turns his attention to Danger Mouse's mother. "Which is why we're going to use _her_ to make sure the White Wonder doesn't foil my plans this time."

"You're a-going to use ze Danger Mouse's mother, like the narrator said she was in the previous chapter, as ze bait, Barone?" Stiletto asked Baron Greenback. "How can you a-be so sure it'll work?"

"You see, Stiletto," the villainous toad spoke again. "A true son would do _anything_ to protect his mother."

Both Baron Greenback and Stiletto shared evil laughs together which only lasts for a couple of seconds.

"Pandaminion, you stupid, incompetent oaf whose IQ is WAY below average! Bring Dang-" Baron Greenback stops his sentence midway upon realizing that he had fired Pandaminion in the previous chapter. "Oh wait, I fired that idiot in the previous chapter. My bad."

He turns to Stiletto. "Stiletto, my trusted, more competent henchman who's Italian accent needs a lot more work! Bring Danger Mouse's mother to me! We're about to make an important phone call."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Danger Mouse and Penfold were just _inches_ away from the Lourve when a ringtone plays from Danger Mouse's I-Patch (seriously, that's a freaking cool gadget!)

 _I really need to change that ringtone someday._ Danger Mouse thought before saying, "Activate I-Patch."

His I-Patch activates which shows Danger Mouse (and Penfold) an incoming video call from Baron Greenback.

 _"Greetings, Danger Mouse."_ Baron Greenback spoke from the video call. " _I hope you're wondering why I'm calling you right now."_

"I know you had my mother and all of the other visitors captive, Greenback!" Danger Mouse angrily yelled at the villainous toad. "If you even pull a single hair off of her, I swear I'll -"

 _"Oh that won't be necessary, Danger Mouse. She's perfectly safe and sound."_ The villainous toad shows Danger Mouse his mother who is still tied up in ropes, but is now being apprehended by Stiletto. _"See?"_

Danger Mouse narrows his eye. "What do you want?"

 _"You surrender, and maybe I'll let your mother and all of the other hostages go freely."_ Baron Greenback replied evilly.

"And if I don't?"

 _"They'll be a-swimming with ze fishies!"_ Stiletto cried from the video call as he laughs like a maniac. _"Ze dead ones!"_

 _"Stiletto! What did I tell you about watching too many mobster movies!?"_ Baron Greenback yelled at Stiletto before turning his attention back to Danger Mouse. _"Sorry for the trouble, Danger Mouse. As I was saying, fail to surrender, and I can only hope that her life insurance is covered pretty well as my security is very limited at this time of day. MWA HA HA HA! For more information, go to www. soontheworldwillbemineallmine. hahaha. ha. ha."_

The video call ended.

"That fiend!" Danger Mouse cried in anger.

"Oh crumbs, Chief!" Penfold cried. "We can't let the Baron get away with this!"

"Penfold, he has my mother held hostage!" Danger Mouse cried. "You know how much I cared about her."

"So you're willing to let the Baron get away just to save your mother?"

"No, Penfold, I don't want the Baron to get away for his crime, but I need to save my mother."

"But we can't have both!" Penfold cried. "Chief, what are we going to do?"

Danger Mouse sighed. He knew that someday, he's gonna have to make a very difficult choice, no matter how painful the outcome will be. Surrender to the villainous toad and save his mother and all the other hostages, or let him slaughter them if he refuses to do so?

"I must do what is right."


	5. Bamboos and Gunshots

**_NOTE: Sorry if Jeopardy Mouse seems a little out of character in this chapter. Also. I keep spelling Louvre wrong for some reason._**

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in America rather than let the reader know what Danger Mouse and Penfold are going to do since the previous chapter, Jeopardy Mouse, the really cool female American counterpart of Danger Mouse is busy patrolling the streets of Chicago when all of a sudden, she receives a holographic message from her boss, the head of the US Secret Service known as General E. Normous Schwartznut, the tough, no-nonsense American counterpart of Colonel K who, throughout the entire story so far has been playing _**Giraffe Warriors**_ with all the extra internet the giant spider had given to the world since the seventh episode of the new series.

 _"General E Normous Schwartznut, head of the US Secret Service."_ General E Normous' hologram spoke to Jeopardy Mouse. " _Jeopardy Mouse, you're not going to believe what's happening in America."_

"Baron Greenback is up to no good again, sir?" Jeopardy Mouse replied as she jumped into conclusions very too soon.

 _"Yes, the Baron is up to no good again, Jeopardy Mouse. Just received the information on SpamChops."_ General E Normous' hologram replied. " _But what I'm trying to tell you is-"_

Jeopardy Mouse interrupts, jumping to conclusions yet again. "So it's the infamous Sly Cooper and his gang that's been up to no good? I bet they're planning to steal the world's largest diamond that is currently on display at the Louvre Museum in Paris."

" _Negative, Jeopardy. Baron Greenback is actually the one planning to steal the world's largest diamond that is currently displayed at the Louvre Museum in Paris. Sly Cooper and his gang haven't pulled any heists since the release of their fourth game."_ General E Normous' hologram replied. _"Whatever the Cooper gang are up to, Inspector Fox of Interpol can deal with them."_

"So it's not the Cooper gang that's been up to no go, boss?" Jeopardy Mouse asked.

 _"What I'm trying to tell you, Jeopardy, is that there has been a museum robbery at the Museum of Chinese in America. Someone has stolen the ancient Silver Bamboo."_ General E Normous' hologram _finally_ told Jeopardy Mouse what he was trying to tell her to begin with.

Jeopardy Mouse gasped. "You don't mean _the_ Silver Bamboo from the Han dynasty? _The_ Silver Bamboo that has magical powers that can weave and reweave the fabric of reality? _The_ Silver Bamboo that can let the user control all reality? _The_ Silver Bamboo that in order to activate its powers, all three gems - the Red Fire, the Green Leaf and the Blue Water must be found? _The_ Silver Bamboo that is so powerful and so dangerous that it can even destroy the world as we know it?"

 _"That's the one."_ General E Normous' hologram replied. " _And you're not going to believe who stole the Silver Bamboo."_

Jeopardy Mouse was about to jump into conclusions yet again when General E Normous' hologram cuts her off. " _It might be better if I showed you the culprit that stole the Silver Bamboo instead."_

True to the general's words, a SpamChops website appears before Jeopardy Mouse. This happens to be the SpamChops profile page of ...

"Pandaminion! The big, but slightly dimwitted henchman of Baron Greenback." Jeopardy Mouse cried.

 _"Ex-henchman of Baron Greenback."_ General E Normous' hologram corrects Jeopardy Mouse.

Jeopardy Mouse is now confused. "Ex-henchman?"

" _Baron Greenback fired him in chapter 3."_ General E Normous' hologram replied as a featured video from Pandaminion's SpamChops page.

 _"Hi, everybody!"_ Pandaminion spoke from the video with a smile on his face. In his hands was the stolen Silver Bamboo. " _I hope you all have a good day so far."_

His expression changes from happy and full of life to an expression so sinister, filled with the dread of evil that sends shivers up to Jeopardy Mouse's spines. " _Because at 8:30 tonight_ _, I plan to use the ancient Silver Bamboo to change reality to any way I want, unless you give me all of the money in the world! MWA HA HA HA! Find out more by pressing the red button."_

"Who knew Pandaminion could be _that_ evil?" Jeopardy Mouse asked General E Normous' hologram again.

 _"Jeopardy Mouse, you must stop Pandaminion from using the Silver Bamboo at once! Over and out!"_ General E Normous' hologram spoke before disappearing for the remainder of this chapter.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, back at the Louvre Museum, finally, Baron Greenback is busy talking to Danger Mouse's mother while Stiletto has to watch over the hostages and putting the final touches on the machine at the same time.

"Any chance you're a widow, m'lady?" Baron Greenback spoke to Danger Mouse's mother as he attempts to sweet-talk to her despite his raspy voice. "It'd be nice to have someone by my side when I rule the world."

"What about me, Barone?" Stiletto cried at Baron Greenback. "You still a-have me by your side."

The villainous toad shot a glare at Stiletto. "Quiet, you!"

He turns his attention back to Danger Mouse's mother. "As I was saying, how'd you like to be my queen?"

"Not if you were the last man on Earth, you fiend!" Danger Mouse's mother yelled at Baron Greenback.

"Oh, but I _will_ be the last man on Earth, my dear." Baron Greenback chuckles. "At precisely 8:30 PM, I shall position the world's largest diamond in front of the sun which will melt the entire planet to doom. By then, you will _have_ no choice but to be my queen."

"Hey, Barone! If you're a-going to be ze last man on ze Earth, what does that a-make me?" Stiletto asked Baron Greenback.

"A roasted crow if you don't shut up and put the finishing touches on the machine!" Baron Greenback barked at Stiletto.

"I'm afraid you won't be having roasted crows for dinner, Greenback!" Danger Mouse's voice cried out from not far away. And I _do_ mean not far away! It just so happens that Danger Mouse and Penfold had just walked into the museum. No crashing through the walls or glass windows or anything too extreme. All they had to do is walk into the museum with minimal damage and find the exhibit room where the world's largest diamond was formerly kept on display.

"Yeah!" Penfold cried. "What he said!"

"Phew, what a relief." Stiletto said in relief.

"So you've decided to crash the party, White Wonder?" Baron Greenback sneered at Danger Mouse while stroking Nero. "I'm giving you one last chance."

The villainous toad motions Stiletto to bring Danger Mouse's mother, as well as all the other hostages to him. "Either you surrender or -"

"They'll be a-swimming with ze dead fishies!" Stiletto interrupts as he laughs like a maniac yet again.

"Oh crumbs! I don't wanna know what happened to all the poor fishes!" Penfold cried.

"Penfold, shush." Danger Mouse shushed Penfold.

"Stiletto, you need to lay off those mobster movies from now on. It's damaging your brain." Baron Greenback spoke to Stiletto before turning his attention to Danger Mouse and Penfold again. "As I was saying, Danger Mouse."

"No need." Danger Mouse replied as he put his hands up. "For Mother's sake, I am willing to surrender. But only if you let her and the other hostages go first."

"Very well, White Wonder." Baron Greenback replied, having been very pleased to hear that Danger Mouse would be surrender willingly. "But how can I trust you on that? You must have some sort of trick up on your sleeves or something?"

"No tricks, Baron. You have my word."

Baron Greenback smiled. "That is _exactly_ what I needed to hear. Stiletto!"

"Si Barone?" Stiletto asked the villainous toad.

"Release all of the hostages at once." Baron Greenback ordered the crow. "Including Danger Mouse's mother."

"Si Barone." Stiletto cried once more as he unties Danger Mouse's mother and everyone else who were held hostage.

"Penfold, I want you to escort my mother and everyone else out of the Louvre safely." Danger Mouse informs Penfold. "Make sure _everyone's_ accounted for."

"Right, Chief." Penfold replied as he escorts Danger Mouse's mother and everyone out of the museum, but not before turning to Danger Mouse once more. "Er, Chief?"

"Yes, Penfold?" Danger Mouse replied to Penfold.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Tears began to roll from his eyes a little. "What if-"

"Penfold, it's going to be okay." Danger Mouse told his assistant. A sad expression began to form on the world's greatest secret agent's face. "Penfold. If for some reason there's a good chance I may not come back, tell Fifi that ..."

"Yes?"

"Tell her that ... I loved her."

"Okay, Chief!"

And then, Penfold, Danger Mouse's mother and everyone else that were formerly Baron Greenback's hostages left the museum. As soon as Penfold, Danger Mouse's mother and everyone else was out of sight save for Danger Mouse, Baron Greenback, Stiletto and Nero, Baron Greenback gives Danger Mouse the most evilest grin no villain had ever attempted to pull it off, maybe except for the Joker.

Just the sight of that evil grin scared Danger Mouse. _Even_ Stiletto seems to be scared of the evil grin. "Uh, Barone? You a-okay?"

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine, Stiletto." Baron Greenback assured Stiletto before pulling out a gun from his jacket and aims it directly to Danger Mouse, who seemed shocked to see a gun in the villainous toad's hand. "As soon as I deal with the vermin."

()()()()()

"You're all going to be okay, everyone!" Penfold tried his best to keep everyone calm as he escorts them and Danger Mouse's mother outside of the Louvre.

"What about my son?" Danger Mouse's mother asked Penfold with such worry.

Penfold was about to answer when ...

 _BANG!_

"Cor, that sounds like a gunshot!" Penfold cried, but little did he know that a gunshot isn't the least of his worries.

For right after a gunshot was made, the sound of a window glass breaking into pieces from the second floor of the East Wing. Penfold, Danger Mouse's mother and everyone that were formerly Baron Greenback's hostages turned to see the source of the noise. All eyes shrink like dots when they saw Danger Mouse's body crashing through the glass window from the second floor of the East Wing and then making a brutal landing on the pavement. Danger Mouse was bleeding very badly, and about a couple of glass shards were lodged into him, causing his body to lose more blood. A gunshot wound was made onto his chest.

" _CHIEF!"_


	6. It's Not Over

"Chief!" Penfold cried frantically as he rushed to Danger Mouse's side. "Chief, can you hear me?"

But Danger Mouse didn't have enough strength to move his now aching body to look up to a worried Penfold. The only thing he can do in this bloodied state is let out a faint groan.

Penfold turns to the shocked crowd. "DM's alive, folks. Though barely."

"What do you mean _barely?"_ Someone from within the crowd asked Penfold. "You just said he's alive, though!"

"I know, but in this state, thanks to these glass shards lodged into him, a gunshot wound onto his chest, and the fact that he fell off from the glass window of the second floor of the East Wing at the end of the last chapter, chances are ... he'll die unless he gets medical attention ASAP!" Penfold replied.

"ASAP?"

Penfold sighed. "As soon as possible."

Penfold turns to Danger Mouse's mother. "Madame, could you by any chance keep DM awake, not matter how much pain he's in?"

"What are you going to do in the meantime?" Danger Mouse's mother asked Penfold who is now approaching the Mark 4 as she rushes to her son's side.

"I just need to call HQ to see if they could get to us as soon as possible." Penfold replied as he tries to communicate HQ. "Penfold to HQ. Penfold to HQ. Is anybody there?"

" _Penfold? Is that you?"_ Professor Squawkencluck spoke as a video call from her shows up on screen. " _What happened?"_

"Professor, there's something I needed to tell you!" Penfold cried frantically. "DM's been shot by that terrible toad!"

" _He's been shot?"_ Professor Squawkencluck gasped. _"Where are you now?"_

"At the front entrance of the Love Museum in Paris." Penfold answered.

" _Louvre, Penfold. Not Love."_ Professor Squawkencluck corrected him.

"We can talk about this later, Professor!" Penfold cried, now starting to lose patience. "Right now, DM needs medical attention!"

 _"I'm on my way!"_ The video call ends as Penfold looks at Danger Mouse and his mother worryingly.

"Stay with me, son." Danger Mouse's mother pleaded her son to stay away, no matter how much pain he is in right now.

"Cor, I hope DM's alright." Penfold spoke in a whisper. "What kind of monster would downright shoot him with a gun? Don't they know that there are young kids reading this? What would the parents react to this? Might need to change the rating of this story from **K+** to **T** sometime in the future, if things get too nasty for young readers to handle."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, back at HQ, Professor Squawkencluck, after receiving a call from Penfold earlier, grabs all the medical stuff she could find and, before leaving her lab, makes sure that her lab is tightly secured and Danger Mouse -proof. She didn't want another incident happening like the third episode of the new series when Danger Mouse broke into her lab to take care of her 'plant' while she was away at a pop concert.

"Hang in there, Danger Mouse." Professor Squawkencluck muttered as she gets into her personal ambulance vehicle, that was _not_ seen nor mentioned in the new series, but she had taken the time to make one prior to this chapter. "Don't you dare die when I get there."

()()()()()

"Barone, that isn't a-like you at all." Stiletto spoke to Baron Greenback, worried about his unusual behavior that no reader nor fan of the series has ever witnessed on the villainous toad before. "You're a-starting to scare me."

"Stiletto, when in my life have I ever been myself?" Baron Greenback asked Stiletto, his cold, evil expression still on his face. "I've waited a long time for this moment, and I am not going to stop what I have started! Soon the White Wonder will die from excessive blood loss, and I will finally rule the world! MWA HA HA HA HA!"

 _"No you won't, Baron!"_ a voice cried from across the room.

"Who said that?" The evil toad roared before looking at Stiletto accusingly.

"That was a-not me, Barone! I swear!" Stiletto cried as he throw his arms up. "It a-was Pandaminion giving us a video call."

"Pandaminion?" Baron Greenback spoke in confusion.

 _"That is right, Baron!"_ Pandaminion replied to the villainous toad via a video call from one of the screens from the Frog Hopper. " _After you fired me in chapter 3, I took the time to go to the Museum of Chinese in America and steal this!"_

The item that Pandaminion is showing to Baron Greenback, Nero and Stiletto is no other than ...

"It's ze Silver Bamboo, Barone!" Stiletto cried in shock.

 _"You are correct, Stiletto."_ Pandaminion spoke again with an evil smile on his face. " _With the Silver Bamboo in the palm of my hands, I can change reality to any way I want! I could even turn everyone into helpless bamboos!"_

"Well that's a-not so bad." Stiletto said. "At least it's a-better than being a-slaves."

Baron Greenback sighed. "Stiletto, you fool. Pandas _love_ eating bamboos."

And this only took a few minutes for Stiletto to realize what Baron Greenback had meant. An uneasy feeling sank down into his heart when he soon realizes that as soon as Pandaminion turns everyone into helpless bamboos in which moving a limb or even lifting a finger seems impossible, they'll die a slow, painful death when Pandaminion eats them for dinner.

"On a-second thought ..." Stiletto spoke nervously. "I think being a-slave sounds okay."

 _"I could turn the two of you into bamboos right now if I wanted too, as an act of revenge for being mistreated all the time,"_ Pandaminion continued. " _But, it'll have to wait. You see, in order to activate the powers of the Silver Bamboo, all three gems must be found and placed into these slots on the bamboo. These gems are as followed - the Red Fire, the Green Leaf, and the Blue Water."_

"Didn't ze gems come with ze Silver Bamboo when you stole it?" Stiletto asked Pandaminion.

" _Nope, they weren't with the Silver Bamboo. Some treasure explorers claimed that they're lost somewhere in the this world, never to be found again ... until now!"_ Pandaminion replied as he gazes at the ruby ring that Baron Greenback was wearing. " _Starting with the Red Fire, Baron!"_

 _"_ What do you want with my ring, you stupid panda?" Baron Greenback hissed at Pandaminion. "If you must know, that ring was given to me by my great-grandmother."

" _That ring you're wearing is the ancient Red Fire gem!"_ Pandaminion replied. " _Which is one of the three gems I needed to use the Silver Bamboo!"_

And then, Pandaminion snaps his finger and out of nowhere, a robotic samurai warrior snatches Nero off of Baron Greenback's hands, which surprises the toad. "Nero, my precious!"

 _"Unless you want your precious Nero to be buried in the pet cemetery,"_ Pandaminion continued with an evil expression written all over his face yet again. _"You will give me the Red Fire."_

"Alright, Pandaminion!" Baron Greenback cried as he proceeds to take the ring off of his finger and gives it to the robotic samurai who in turn gives him his precious Nero. "I'm only doing this because I love Nero."

 _"I knew you'd cooperate."_ Pandaminion lets out a snide comment. " _If you don't mind, I'll be off to find the remaining two gems. Ta!"_

The video call ended. At the same time, the robotic samurai went off with Baron Greenback's ring which is really the ancient Red Fire, and the world's largest diamond that it took the time to get it off of the machine, leaving Baron Greenback and Stiletto with nothing.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, outside of the Louvre, Professor Squawkencluck had arrived in the nick of time with all the medical stuff that she would need to patch up a seriously injured Danger Mouse. Both Penfold and Danger Mouse's mother did all they can to keep Danger Mouse awake long enough for Professor Squawkencluck to arrive at the scene.

"How's he holding up?" Professor Squawkencluck asked Penfold.

"Not good, Professor!" Penfold cried. "He's almost losing conscious! His mother and I had tried everything to keep him awake."

The professor knelt down beside Danger Mouse and begins wrapping up his wounded chest with bandages. Once finished, she carefully place Danger Mouse, who is now unconscious, into a stretcher that came with her personal ambulance vehicle, and then she turns to Penfold and Danger Mouse's mother.

"I've stopped his chest from bleeding, and it looks like I'm gonna have to get Danger Mouse back to HQ in order to remove the glass shards that were lodged into him carefully." Professor Squawkencluck informs both Penfold and Danger Mouse's mother before turning her attention to Danger Mouse's mother. "Unless they're family members of our agents, we usually don't let the public in to HQ, but with you being Danger Mouse's mother, we'll accept your choice in coming with Penfold and I."

"I'll come with you." Danger Mouse's mother replied. "For my son's sake."

"Penfold, you go take the Mark 4 home." Professor Squawkencluck ordered Penfold.

"But I don't even know how to drive!" Penfold cried as he threw his arms up in the air.

"Use the auto-pilot." Professor Squawkencluck replied.

"The last time I did it, it ended very badly! In the very first episode of the new series!" Penfold cried again.

Professor Squawkencluck could only sigh as she turns the Mark 4 into auto-pilot and then sets up the coordinates to HQ in London. Knowing that it would be better to not leave Penfold alone in the Mark 4, Danger Mouse's mother agreed to go back to HQ in the Mark 4 with Penfold while Professor Squawkencluck brings Danger Mouse back to HQ in her personal ambulance vehicle.

The professor knew that right now, Danger Mouse is fighting for his life. She could only hope that he would win this battle.

The world is not ready to lose its hero.


	7. My Immortal

_**NOTE: I've been listening to Evanescence's "My Immortal" when working on this fanfic.**_

* * *

"Contact Colonel K at once, Penfold!" Professor Squawkencluck ordered Penfold once she, Penfold and Danger Mouse's mother made it back to HQ in London.

The first thing Professor Squawkencluck does once they enter HQ was send Danger Mouse to the infirmary that came with the HQ, though never seen nor mentioned in the new series so far, and began hooking him up to the IV. Danger Mouse's mother is at the living room, constantly pacing back and forth in a worried manner. Yes she has been worried the entire time. Her son is seriously injured and is fighting for his life. Worrying for their child's life is what mothers do.

"Penfold to Colonel K! Penfold to Colonel K!" Penfold tried contacting Colonel K through video call. "Penfold to Colonel K! Are you there?"

" _What's all that yelling about?"_ Colonel K's hologram shows up out of nowhere that scared the living daylights out of Penfold. " _I'm in the middle of completing Level 5000 of **Giraffe Warriors**!"_

"You can worry about **_Giraffe Warriors_** later, sir. Right now, it's DM we need to worry about, Colonel K!" Penfold told Colonel K's hologram as he snaps himself out of his scared state. "He's been badly injured!"

Colonel K's hologram gasped. " _Good heavens, Penfold! DM's been injured!?"_

"Afraid so, Colonel K." Penfold continued. "Got shot by that terrible toad!"

" _Got shot!? Where is DM now?"_

"At the infirmary in HQ where the professor is doing whatever she can to save him."

" _I'll just need to save the game, and I'll get to HQ as soon as possible."_ Colonel K's hologram replied once more. _"DM better not die by the time I get there. The world is not ready to lose its hero!"_

And then he disappears, leaving Penfold alone in the living room with Danger Mouse's mother who is now praying for God to spare her son's life, though it only lasted for about a few short minutes when Penfold decided to see how Professor Squawkencluck is doing at the infirmary right now. The infirmary is being located near Professor Squawkencluck's lab, making things easier for the professor to go to her lab and grab anything she might need to help her patients.

Penfold had taken the elevator down to the infirmary and, after arriving at the infirmary a few minutes later, could only wish he had not seen what he had saw.

Danger Mouse lied unconscious in one of the infirmary beds. His white spy suit is now covered in bits of dried blood. Glass shards were still lodged into his body and it seems that the wound in his chest has stopped bleeding for now. He had an oxygen mask strapped around his face, and it seems that his heart rate is normal for now.

He hated seeing Danger Mouse like this. And it was a good idea for the professor to have Danger Mouse's mother to wait in the living room until further notice.

"Disastrous!" Colonel K's voice cried from outside the infirmary.

Penfold turns around and saw the _real_ Colonel K standing by the doors to the infirmary. Just like Penfold, Colonel K has a shocked look on his face upon seeing a seriously injured Danger Mouse at the infirmary. "How did this happen, Penfold?"

Penfold took the chance to explain. "Well, Colonel K. I think it might've happened at that ... Love museum in Paris."

"The Louvre, Penfold." Professor Squawkencluck corrected Penfold as she carefully removes the glass shards from Danger Mouse's body while keeping him stable. "Not Love."

"So _that's_ what the glass pyramid museum is called."

But even Penfold's small joke was short-lived as Danger Mouse's heart rate began to rise in such a fast pace. Both Penfold and Professor Squawkencluck knew that this was not a good sign.

"Ugh! We're losing him!" Professor Squawkencluck cried in frustration as she grabs a needle nearby. "He's losing too much blood. I'm gonna have to sedate him."

"Cor, is the Chief going to be okay, Professor?" Penfold dreaded thinking about the worst.

"Depends on how many of these glass shards are lodged into him." Professor Squawkencluck replied, having already sedated Danger Mouse.

"So the Chief's _not_ going to be okay?" Penfold cried again. "Please say it isn't so!"

 _"Penfold, will you shush for just one damn minute?!"_ Professor Squawkencluck yelled at Penfold, frustrated at the assistant constantly asking her questions which kept her from trying to save Danger Mouse's life.

Realizing what she had done, the embarrassed professor comforts Penfold, noticing the scared look on his face. "I'm sorry I yelled at you like that, Penfold, but I'm doing the best I can."

"It's okay." Penfold squeaked.

Professor Squawkencluck was about to continue dislodging the glass shards from Danger Mouse's body, but notices Penfold and Colonel K staring at her. How can she save Danger Mouse if Penfold and Colonel K are constantly breathing behind her neck? She _knows_ they're afraid of what could happen to Danger Mouse. Despite some flaws that he may have from time to time, Danger Mouse has proven himself to be more than just a secret agent.

He was, at heart, their best friend.

"I am going to need some peace and quiet in order to save Danger Mouse." Professor Squawkencluck told Penfold and Colonel K.

"But-" Penfold was about to protest when Colonel K gently stops him. Like Penfold, he has a grieving look on his face.

"Let the professor do her job, Penfold." Colonel K looks at Danger Mouse sadly. "All we can do now is wait."

Penfold gave Danger Mouse one last look before leaving the infirmary with Colonel K, allowing Professor Squawkencluck to save Danger Mouse in peace.

()()()()()

The eerie dread spreads across the living room, as quick as death. Penfold, Colonel K and Danger Mouse's mother sat on the couch pit, waiting anxiously for the news on Danger Mouse.

"Cor, the professor is taking a long time." Penfold spoke finally. "I hope Danger Mouse's okay."

As if on cue, a dead-tired Professor Squawkencluck emerges from the elevator.

"Professor!" Penfold cried upon seeing the professor. "How's Danger Mouse?"

"Is my son going to be okay?" Danger Mouse's mother asked.

"H-He-"

Before the professor could continue, she collapsed onto the couch, scaring Penfold, Danger Mouse's mother and Colonel K.

" _PROFESSOR!"_ Penfold cried in shock.

Danger Mouse's mother was the first to check up on Professor Squawkencluck. She checks her pulse and sighs in relief. "The professor's okay. She's just tired, that's all."

"Thank goodness for that." Colonel K replied in relief.

"Er ... when will the professor wake up?" Penfold asked nervously.

"That depends on just how tired she is." Danger Mouse's mother replied. "Let her rest for now. She did everything she can."

"Good show, Whitney." Colonel K said to Danger Mouse's mother. "I see that your skills are still sharp as ever."

"Whitney?" Penfold cried in confusion. "Skills?"

Danger Mouse's mother ... er Whitney nods in respond. "All will be revealed. But not now."

Afterwards, Colonel K and Whitney agreed to watch some television in order to pass the time and get all the negative feeling off of their heads, though only turning down the volume enough to let Professor Squawkencluck sleep peacefully. But this seems to have no effect on the still-anxious Penfold. He's still worried about Danger Mouse. Quietly like a ninja, Penfold gets up from the couch and wander around the hallways.

What was Professor Squawkencluck going to say about Danger Mouse before passing out? Why is it that whenever something important or some secret is about to be revealed, something else _always_ get in the way, thus giving him more anxiety, enough for him to think about the worst.

What if it's too late to save Danger Mouse? What could Penfold have done to stop him from getting shot? What if all of this was caused by his uselessness?

 _No._ Penfold thought angrily, trying to fight his tears that were slowly coming out from his eyes. _I did what I could to help him. I'm not useless. Am I?_

More tears fell from his eyes as Penfold recalls earlier memories of his time with Danger Mouse - most of them have him not doing enough to help the team but being silly and making bad jokes every now and then. Very few memories have him helping Danger Mouse on occasions.

 _Maybe I am useless._ He couldn't help but agree to the one fact he thought he would never agree with.

So he did the one thing he could think of.

He got down on his knees and cry.

Crying because his best friend is going to die.

Crying because he felt useless, and didn't do anything to help save his life.

He was so tired of being useless, suppressed by all of his childish fears. If his own fears have to leave, he'd wished they would just leave because their presence still lingers in HQ and it won't leave him, or anyone else alone.

Evanscence wasn't even joking when she sang that these wounds- Danger Mouse's physical wounds and/or everyone else's mental wounds won't seem to heal.

The pain was just too real and there's just too much that time itself cannot erase.

Whenever Penfold cried, Danger Mouse would always be there to wipe away all of his tears. Whenever Penfold screamed after having another one of those terrible nightmares, Danger Mouse would always be there to fight away all of his fears.

When Penfold needed Danger Mouse, he would always be with him through all these years.

He was more than just the world's greatest secret agent.

He was his best friend.


	8. A Small Moment

**_NOTE: Due to having to attend my college classes, this chapter is going to be a bit short this time if you guys would rather want me to continue updating this story daily. If you guys wanted me to write longer chapters as usual, updates on this will be slower than usual._**

 ** _Also, a small Teen Titans reference (or quote in this case) hidden in this chapter._**

* * *

Shortly after Penfold had left, Professor Squawkencluck has finally waken up from her needed nap. She sees Colonel K and Whitney watching the television to pass the time.

But where's Penfold?

"Where's Penfold?" Professor Squawkencluck asked Colonel K and Whitney who, upon hearing the professor's voice, stop watching the television.

"Great Scott! You're up, professor!" Colonel K cried in surprise. "So how's DM?"

"I've managed to remove all the glass shards off of his body and stop the bleeding." Professor Squawkencluck answered. "He should be fine in about a few hours or so."

Colonel K and Whitney sigh in relief. The most of their worries are now over. Danger Mouse is going to be okay.

That is, until Whitney notices a bandage wrapped around the professor's left arm, and the fact that she had her lab coat off the entire time. How did they not notice that?

"What happened to your arm?" Whitney asked Professor Squawkencluck.

"Oh this?" The professor looks at her left arm again. "Danger Mouse had already lost too much blood by the time I stopped the bleeding, so I decided to donate some of my blood to him."

"Professor, do you even know what blood type DM has?" Colonel K asked Professor Sqawkencluck an obvious question. "If I recalled one time, your blood type was AB positive, and we a _ll_ know AB positive is a very rare blood type."

"I've already checked Danger Mouse's blood type, Colonel." Professor Squawkencluck replied. "His blood type is definitely AB positive."

"Thank goodness for that." Whitney said.

"So I ask you one more time." Professor Squawkencluck asked Whitney and Colonel K again. "Where's Penfold?"

Both Whitney and Colonel K exchanged looks. Ever since they started watching the television to pass the time, Penfold has been as quiet as a rock.

Come to think of it, they haven't seen him lately.

"The chap's must been wandering in the hallways, still worried about DM." Colonel K answered. "Can't blame him though."

Professor Squawkencluck wastes no time to leave Colonel K and Whitney alone in order to find Penfold. She ends up finding him in the middle of one of the hallways, down on his knees and crying heavily for what seemed like hours.

Can't say she blamed him though. Much like everyone else, he too was dead worried about Danger Mouse when Greenback had shot him at the Louvre in chapter 5. The small, innocent assistant had _idolized_ Danger Mouse ever since he joined the team. Their relationship had grown from being a simple hero-sidekick relationship to that of best friends.

The thought of Danger Mouse being dead would _devastate_ Penfold.

No.

Penfold is a sweet, innocent lad. She would not let Penfold be miserable all the time. Cor, even Danger Mouse wouldn't want him to be miserable for the rest of his life if he dies. He would want him to keep living his life.

He would want him to remain strong.

Even if he would not be there with him all the time.

"Penfold ..." She tries to speak to Penfold, her voice lowered.

"It's all my fault ..." Penfold whispered.

Professor Squawkencluck crouches down beside the weeping hamster and placed a hand onto his shoulder. "Penfold, you know this isn't your fault."

Penfold looks at the professor, still teary-eyed. "But it is! I'm just a useless assistant who can't even do anything right! Cor, I didn't even do anything to help save Danger Mouse when he got shot by Baron Greenback in chapter 5!" He went back to crying. "And now he's going to die because of me!"

"Penfold, look at me!" Penfold did what he was told and looked Professor Squawkencluck in the eyes. "You are not useless. It's not even your fault Danger Mouse is injured. If there's anyone to pin the blame on, it'd be Baron Greenback. When you saw Danger Mouse getting shot by that vile toad at the Louvre, you did everything you could to save him long enough for me to get to him on time. You informed his mother to keep him awake and try to stop the bleeding while you contacted me. Then I did everything I could to save him when we got back to HQ, and you informed Colonel K about it because he has the right to know what's going on."

Penfold sniffed as he finds himself crying less. "You really think so, professor?"

"Oh, Penfold." She spreads her arms out, allowing her and Penfold to embrace a hug.

"He was the best friend I ever had." Penfold muffled. "Is he going to be okay."

"He will be, Penfold." Professor Squawkencluck replied.

As the two embraced a slow hug in the middle of the hallway, neither of them notice Colonel K approaching them. Whitney was nowhere in sight.

"Ahem, I hate to interrupt the small moment, you two, but there's something you needed to know." Colonel K spoke to Professor Squawkencluck and Penfold who pulled themselves apart from their hug.

"Where's Whitney?" Penfold asked Colonel K.

"Whitney?" Professor Squawkencluck asked Penfold.

Penfold looks at the professor. "I'll explain later."

"She's at the infirmary checking on Danger Mouse, Penfold." Colonel K replied. "But that's not what I'm about to tell you."

"Then what is, Colonel?"

"It's DM." Colonel K continued as he slowly lets out a genuine smile. "He's awake."


	9. DM's Awake!

First was the slight pain that he unwillingly felt.

Next comes the faint hearing. At least it's better than no sound at all.

"Danny?" a soft, gentle voice cried out to him. "Danny, can you hear me?"

 _Danny?_ He thought. _No one called me by that name anymore. Not even Penfold nor Colonel K call me that anymore. And Professor Squawkencluck didn't even know me long enough to know my real name._

"He's waking up!" the soft, gentle voice cried once more.

"I'll go fetch Penfold and the professor, madame." another voice, this time it was very loud and jolly, cried out.

A slight pause as the dark void begins being engulfed by a faint light, followed by vision slowly being focused. With only his good eye opened, he could see the start-white ceiling tiles and fluorescent light bulbs attached to the ceiling. He must be in the infirmary.

But who is this female mouse hovering over him? He couldn't see her clearly because of the fluorescent lights. He squinted his good eye a little to get a good look at her. He immediately knew who this lady is.

 _The only person who still calls me by that name would have to be ..._

"Mom?"

Before Danger Mouse could speak another word, Whitney had already began hugging him, tears flowing down from her eyes. "I thought I lost you back there, Danny. I thought I was going to lose you the same way I lost your father."

"Mom, that happened when I was 16 years old." Danger Mouse replied. "I think you're being overreacted."

"Am I?" Whitney looks at Danger Mouse in the eyes while making a firm face. "You've been shot by that terrible toad, crashed and fell through the window on the second floor of the East Wing of the Louvre in chapter 5, landed hard on the pavement that nearly broke all of your bones, glass shards were lodged all over your body, and that nice professor lady had to give you some of her blood because you were losing too much of your own, and you say I was being _overreacted?"_

Danger Mouse's ears drooped nervously. "Whoops. I didn't mean to say it like that."

"Oh, that's alright, Danny." Whitney replied with a sigh of relief. "I'm just worried about you, that's all."

Danger Mouse lets out a genuine smile. Hey may be the world's greatest secret agent, but he's still a son of a sweet, caring mother who is just looking out for her child. He couldn't blame her though.

Then something came across his mind.

"Uh, Mom, you mentioned the professor donating her blood to me, right?" Danger Mouse spoke to his mother with a skeptical look on his face.

"Yes. She told me about it in the last chapter."

"And you mentioned I was losing too much blood, right?"

"Yes." Whitney eyed her son. "Is there something wrong about it?"

Danger Mouse raised an eyebrow. "Exactly _how_ much blood did I lose?"

"3 to 4 units I believe." Professor Squawkencluck's voice cried from outside the infirmary.

Danger Mouse was originally going to sit up straight in a quick pace as usual, but then he remembered his injuries, and the fact that he had been shot by Baron Greenback in chapter 5. Not wanting to put pressure onto his wounds and get a one-hour lecture from both the professor and his mother afterwards, he decided to sit up in a slow, yet not too painful manner. It had only taken him a couple of seconds to sit up due to his wounds, but at least it's better than having to feel the intense pain again.

"How are you feeling?" Professor Squawkencluck asked Danger Mouse.

"It hurts, professor." Danger Mouse replied with a deadpan look on his face. "But I'm not complaining about it."

"Chief!" Penfold's joyous voice cried from not far away.

Danger Mouse, Professor Squawkencluck and Whitney saw Penfold running towards them. He jumps onto Danger Mouse and hugs him, not realizing that this would cause Danger Mouse to feel some pain. "Thank heavens you're alive, Chief."

"Glad to see you too, Penfold." Danger Mouse wheezed while sharing a heartfelt smile with Penfold.

"Penfold, I _just_ stitched Danger Mouse's wounds." Professor Squawkencluck informed Penfold as she pulls him off of Danger Mouse. "We cannot have them reopened if we want Danger Mouse to heal quickly."

"But the Chief's just been awaken, Professor!" Penfold whined. "Couldn't you at least let me have a heartfelt moment with him?"

Danger Mouse looks at Penfold. "I'm afraid the professor is right, Penfold. I've just woken up. we can have our heartfelt moment later in the story."

Penfold frowns, but seems to understand the situation. "Okay, Chief. It's just that I'm worried about you. After what that terrible toad did to you in chapter 5."

"Speaking of that terrible toad," Danger Mouse spoke again as he narrows his right eye. He couldn't do it with his left eye because he always has the iPatch on with him. "Whatever happened to Baron Greenback after he shot me in chapter 5?"

"No need to worry about the Baron, DM." Colonel K answered as he too shows up in the infirmary. "Just got word from one of our agents that that Baron and his remaining associate has been arrested and put on trial for theft and attempted murder. Although the world's largest diamond is still missing."

"What about Pandaminion?" Penfold asked Colonel K. "I haven't heard any news about him since chapter 4 where you told DM and I that Baron Greenback had fired him in chapter 3."

Colonel K cleared his throat. "Just got word from General E. Normous that Pandaminion has stolen the ancient Silver Bamboo from the Museum of Chinese in America in America just hours before the Baron shot Danger Mouse in chapter 5. He has already send Jeopardy Mouse to confront the former henchman of the Baron who is planning on using the Silver Bamboo to control reality tonight at 8:30."

Danger Mouse was about to speak, but Colonel K cuts him off. "I know what you're going to say, DM, but you must know that you've been seriously injured and you just woke up. You may be the world's greatest secret agent, but what you need to do right now is getting better. Let Jeopardy handle Pandaminion for now."

"What I was actually going to ask is ..." Danger Mouse clears his throat for a moment. "Did Pandaminion managed to find all three important gems needed to activate the powers of the Silver Bamboo?"

Colonel K was surprised at this, but at least he's aware that he's in no shape of facing Pandaminion with those wounds of his. "He only managed to find one, the Red Fire."

"Cor, how did he find it so easily?" Penfold asked Colonel K.

"The Red Fire was really that ruby ring the Baron _always_ wears on his finger." Colonel K replied.

"What about the Green Leaf and the Blue Water, Colonel?" Danger Mouse asked again.

"Hasn't found either one of them yet."

Danger Mouse speaks again. "You also mentioned that Pandaminion is going to control reality at 8:30 PM. What time is it now?"

Professor Squawkencluck was quick to look at her watch. "It's 7:58 right now. Why?"

"As long as Pandaminion doesn't find the remaining gems by 8:30, Jeopardy would have no problems defeating Pandaminion."

"Great. We can have the story focus on you getting recovered and we can end this story earlier than expected." Penfold cried happily.

"That is except for one small problem." Colonel K spoke nervously.

"Oh ick, there's _always_ a catch, isn't it?" Penfold whined.

"Jeopardy has spend the entire story so far finding Pandaminion's exact location in order to stop him." Colonel K revealed the problem. "She had a hard time finding the location until she got word from her little brother that Pandaminion is hiding in the Kunlun Mountains in Western China, more specifically, the Panda King's old hideout."

"Cor, isn't the Panda King a former member of the Fiendish Five who are enemies of that Sly Cooper fellow?" Penfold asked.

Colonel K nods.

"And how did Jeopardy's little brother found Pandaminion's location?" Penfold asked again.

"The internet." Colonel K replied. "Never knew the internet could come in handy."

The infirmary is silent. No one had anything more to say for this chapter. That is until ...

"Let's hope Jeopardy can beat Pandaminion all on her own." Penfold spoke finally.

"Penfold." Danger Mouse spoke to Penfold. "Shush."


	10. Remaining Gems and Questions Answered

_**NOTE: Sorry for the long wait, folks.**_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kunlun Mountains in Western China, Pandaminion is in one of the old, abandoned fireworks factories, looking devilishly at the Silver Bamboo that currently has the Red Fire in its slot.

"Now if only I could locate the remaining two gems needed to use the Silver Bamboo." Pandaminion muttered.

"That won't be necessary, Pandaminion!" A voice cried from outside Pandaminion's secret lair that's not so secret anymore.

"Danger Mouse!" Pandaminion growls as he scans the area. "Show yourself, you one-eyed rodent!"

A small laughter echoes the abandoned factory. "One, I'm not Danger Mouse, two, I have two eyes not one, dumbass ..."

A small figure jumps from the shadows and lands in front of Pandaminion.

"And three," the figure continued. "I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"Who are you?" Pandaminion asked the figure.

The figure steps out of the shadows to reveal a tough, no-nonsense Jeopardy Mouse. "Jeopardy Mouse, world's greatest secret agent!"

Pandaminion scans Jeopardy Mouse with curiosity as his mouth drools like an idiot. "Since when did you get a sex change, Danger Mouse?"

 _The Baron wasn't even kidding when he said Pandaminion is a dumbass._ Jeopardy Mouse thought with a deadpan demeanour. "It's _Jeopardy Mouse,_ dumbass!"

"Well, no matter." Pandaminion continued as he snaps his fingers. "I don't expect you to be here, and neither do Danger Mouse, though I will give my ex-boss my thanks for shooting him with a gun back in chapter 5."

Jeopardy Mouse gasped as a robotic samurai warrior apprehends her. "Danger Mouse's been shot?! Where did you get that info?"

"The internet." Pandaminion replied as he gives his robotic samurai warrior a pleased look. "I have only to thank my minion for tracking down any news about that wretched rodent. Soon he will die from blood loss, and I won't have to worry about him foiling my plans! MWA HA HA HA HA!"

The former henchman of Baron Greenback takes a long, quick look at the clock on his computer. It's 8:00 now.

"Minions!" Pandaminon shouted as a few more robotic samurai warriors enter the scene. One of them is carrying a small wooden box. "Have you found the remaining gems?"

"We've only managed to find the Green Leaf, master." one of the robotic samurai warriors responded as it opens the wooden box to reveal a glowing green gem. "The whereabouts of the Blue Water remains unknown."

Pandaminion growls. "Don't just stand there, you heap of scrap metals! Go back out there and find the remaining gem!"

"Yes, master." Another one of the robotic samurai warriors responded as all of them leave the scene.

The one that is currently apprehending Jeopardy Mouse was about to join the others when Pandaminion gives it a death glare. "Not you! You're staying with me!"

"Yes, master." the remaining robotic samurai warrior responded as it continues to apprehend Jeopardy Mouse.

"Just sit back and relax, Jeopardy Mouse." Pandaminion spoke to a pissed off Jeopardy Mouse as the robotic samurai warrior drags her away. "When my minions find the Blue Water by 8:30, the _real_ fun can begin!"

()()()()()

"Disastrous!" Colonel K shrieked as General E. Normous' hologram gives him what seems to be the bad news from outside the infirmary. "Tell me it isn't so!"

" _Negative, Colonel K."_ General E. Normous' hologram replied while keeping a stern look at his face. _"Just got a video call from Pandaminion. He kept asking me if Danger Mouse has undergo a sex change earlier in this chapter after seeing Jeopardy Mouse for the first time. Also, Pandaminion's goons managed to find the Green Leaf gem. It probably won't take long for them to find the remaining gem for the ex-henchman of the Baron to finally use the Silver Bamboo."_

"Well, as long as the Blue Water stayed hidden, Jeopardy won't have any problems defeating Pandaminion all on her own." Colonel K replied. "I mean, she can defeat him, right?"

 _"Positive, Colonel K. Over and out."_ General E. Normous' hologram spoke once more before disappearing.

 _And I know where the Blue Water is._ Colonel K thought as a sly grin forms on his face. _As long as Pandaminion doesn't know what I know about the remaining gem, the world will still be saved and Danger Mouse can focus on healing without any interruptions._

 _()()( **FLASHBACK TIME!** )()()_

 _"Danger Mouse, I am putting my trust on you to take this rare, blue gem for safekeeping at all times." A younger Colonel K spoke to what looks like a young, female Danger Mouse, except this Danger Mouse is a bit chubbier, doesn't have an eyepatch over her left eye and she is wearing a large, golden gauntlet on her left hand with an empty slot on it._

 _"Any idea on what this gem is, Colonel?" the female Danger Mouse asked the younger Colonel K._

 _"All will be revealed at some point in the future, but not now._ _" the younger Colonel K replied as he_ _carefully places a shiny sapphire gem onto the gauntlet's empty slot as the female Danger Mouse sees it in awe._

 _"Guard it well," the younger Colonel K spoke to the female Danger Mouse. "Whitney."_

 _"You can count on me, Colonel K." the female Danger Mouse, her name now revealed to be Whitney replied. "I'll guard the gem as if it were my own child."_

 _()()( **END FLASHBACK!** )()()_

"I wonder if Whitney still has that gauntlet of hers at home." Colonel K muttered as he returns to the infirmary where he sees Whitney, Penfold, Professor Squawkencluck and Danger Mouse talking to each other.

"Er, DM?" Colonel K asked Danger Mouse. "Could I speak to your mother for a moment?"

Whitney looks at her son. "If that's alright with you?"

"It's fine my be, mom." Danger Mouse replied.

Whitney sighs in relief as she leaves the infirmary with Colonel K.

"I wonder what Colonel K wants with your mother, Chief." Penfold spoke.

()()()()()

"Is there something you needed to speak to me?" Whitney asked Colonel K once they were out of the infirmary.

"Whitney," Colonel K spoke. "Do you remember the time when you used to work with us and you used to share your son's codename?"

"Yes." Whitney replied.

"Do you remember the time I gave you that rare, blue gem, told you to keep it safe, and it placed it in the empty slot of your golden gauntlet?"

"Yes." Whitney raised an eyebrow. "Are you ready to tell me what that rare, blue gem is?"

"Now would be the perfect time to do so." Colonel K continued. "That rare, blue gem I gave to you for safekeeping a long time ago is actually the long lost Blue Water gem that Pandaminion _desperately_ needs in order to use the Silver Bamboo."

"I heard about the mystic Silver Bamboo and its three gems that some say it was never found, but I never thought that two of the gems were found easily by Pandaminion." Whitney replied. "And I never thought I had the remaining gem with me all this time."

"And now you know the truth." Colonel K continued again. "By the way, whatever happened to your gauntlet and the Blue Water I inserted into its slot after you retired?"

"Oh, the gem's still in the gauntlet's slot since the day you game me that gem, and it's still at my house. I put it away in the attic in a nice, glass container." Whitney answered as she smiles. "When Danny was a kid, he kept asking me about my gauntlet and what significant role the gem on my gauntlet plays as I would often tell him stories about my time in the agency."

"Ah, while it may seem nice to reminisce past memories, Whitney, but right now, Jeopardy Mouse is in need of your assistance." Colonel K replied.

"Who is this Jeopardy Mouse fellow?" Whitney asked Colonel K.

"We'll talk about it later. Jeopardy Mouse is in need of help in order to defeat Pandaminion, and I have a bad feeling that she is in trouble," Colonel K replied. "But because your son is injured, Penfold is too much of a coward and the professor is needed at the infirmary to make sure your son gets better, our only option to stop Pandaminion is you."

Colonel K got down on his knees as he holds Whitney's hand as if he was proposing to her, which is not what he had in mind. "Whitney Daria O'Malley, will you come out of retirement and become Danger Mouse just this one time?"

"Colonel," Whitney spoke with such confident written all over her face as Colonel K sees it in awe. "What's my mission?"


	11. Kunlun Mountains: Jeopardy Mouse

She knows she needs to get out of this place and kick Pandaminion's butt fast. But how can she kick the Baron's ex-henchman's butt if all of her weapons have been confiscated and is stuck inside a dark, creepy, unclean basement filled with cobwebs, dirt, mud, puddles, skeleton bones, unprotected cans of acid, spiders, more cobwebs, more skeleton bones, more dirt, empty boxes and crates, and other crawling bugs?

Especially those creepy, disgusting cockroaches that keep scattering all over the basement, and trying to climb up to her legs.

"Cockroaches." Jeopardy Mouse said with disdain. "I hate cockroaches."

Jeopardy Mouse tried to keep herself from screaming, but the little voice inside her head is doing all the screaming for her. They're driving Jeopardy Mouse, the world's most serious, no-nonsense American agent nuts ever since one of Pandaminion's robot threw her in there and confiscated all of her weapons. Cockroaches are one of the few things she is genuinely afraid of the most, though she never shows it in public.

Consider herself lucky that she doesn't have arachnophobia like Danger Mouse does, expect his arachnophobia is more geared towards those big, nasty, vicious, mice-eating spiders than all spiders in general.

 _Focus, Jeopardy._ Jeopardy thought to herself as she tries to maintain control of her katsaridaphobia. _You need to get the heck out of this filthy place, find out where all of your weapons are being kept, find Pandaminion and kick his butt before he alters reality. Then go to Britain and see if that idiot, Danger Mouse is alright. Then go back to America and take at least three showers._

As Jeopardy Mouse thinks about how to escape, how to kick Pandaminion's butt, save the world, and see if Danger Mouse is okay, she could feel the cold breeze running up to her spines.

"That's odd." Jeopardy Mouse muttered as she scans the basement while shooing the cockroaches off of her feet. "Either Pandaminion's robots have installed a thermostat in the factory and is torturing me with this cold, or ..."

Turning to her right, Jeopardy sees a broken window above a pile of empty crates. The cold wind makes itself a home in the basement.

"There's a broken window in the basement that none of Pandaminion's robots have noticed before." Jeopardy Mouse continued muttering as she makes her way to the pile of empty crates. "Like boss, like henchmen."

Just as Jeopardy Mouse is beginning to climb up to the window, she lets out a loud shriek and jumps away from the empty crates.

One of the crates is filled with live cockroaches that are starting to leave the crate and nearly crawls up to a terrified Jeopardy Mouse who is now frozen out of fear. Oh how she wished she had her bug-spray repellent with her right now so that she could spray the cockroaches dead and get the heck out of the dirty basement.

"Why did it have to be cockroaches?"

()()()()()

"I've been up in the attic a lot since Danny went to college." Whitney spent the entire trip to her house, telling Colonel K (the real thing) various stories from the past as they venture their way into the attic. "So many fond memories there."

The attic hasn't been used for a while. There were pile of boxes, old junk lying around the room, cobwebs and dusts everywhere. Colonel K dusts the cobwebs off of him as he watches Whitney going through the junks. Some of them seemed to be old antiques - chairs, tables, lamps, everything in the attic!

"Ever thought of selling some of those old antiques?" Colonel K asked Whitney.

"Oh, you know how society goes nowadays." Whitney replied as she places a few boxes and junks around. "Out with the old and in with the new is what they're talking about. They'd rather get their best shoes covered in mud than buy these old antiques. Besides, not many of them seem to understand how much these old antiques are _really_ worth."

Whitney finally found what she was looking for - a large, glass container in the shape of a cube where inside the container is her old golden gauntlet. In its only slot was the Blue Water gem, the real deal. She opens the lid, gently pulls the gauntlet out of the container and puts it onto her left arm.

Colonel K swore he saw a confident smirk forming from Whitney's face. He smiles with joy. "Welcome back, Danger Mouse!"

()()()()()

"So how long do you think I have to stay in bed for, professor?" Danger Mouse asked Professor Squawkencluck.

"Let's see here ..." Professor Squawkencluck writes down the list of injuries Danger Mouse had had since chapter 5 on her notepad. "A gunshot wound in the chest, multiple glass shards lodged into the body, multiple broken bones including a crack in one of the ribs after falling two stories high from the Louvre Museum, and recent blood transfusion from me."

"Well?" Penfold asked Professor Squawkencluck with such anxiety.

The professor faces Danger Mouse. "According to all of these injuries listed on the list, plus a recent blood transfusion, you're gonna have to stay in bed for at least 2 to 3 weeks. Bad news is that you won't be able to go on to dangerous missions for a while. The good news is that you'll be getting all the rest you need for a future mission."

 _And hopefully 3 weeks in bed will keep you away from my lab for a while._ She secretly smirks.

"Oh, ick. That means we won't be able to save the world this time." Penfold cried, though secretly glad he and Danger Mouse aren't going to any more dangerous missions for a while. "Pity though. Guess we'll have to turn the kettle on and watch telly from now on."

"Penfold." Danger Mouse spoke to Penfold.

"I know, DM," Penfold interrupts. "Shush."

"No, Penfold. That's not what I was going to say." Danger Mouse corrected Penfold. "You're right about us not going to any more missions for a while."

Penfold became confused. "What?"

"Penfold, the Baron shot me with his gun that I had no idea that he owned in the first place, I fell two stories high from the Louvre Museum, multiple glass shards lodged all over my body in which the professor had to remove them carefully ..."

"Thank you." Professor Squawkencluck replied before Danger Mouse continues.

"...most of the bones in my body are either cracked or broken, including a cracked rib, and the professor had to give me some of her blood while I was unconscious because I was losing too much blood ..."

"Thank you again." Professor Squawkencluck replied again before Danger Mouse continues again.

"... it would be stupid and reckless of me to go on missions just after I nearly avoided death. I almost gave my mother a heart attack."

 _Is it possible that Danger Mouse is finally growing a brain here for once?_ Professor Squawkencluck thought to herself, surprised and (secretly) pleased to hear Danger Mouse say something like that. _Someone pinch me right now!_

"For once, I'd rather focus on getting better than getting injured the second time ... and possibly die from it this time." Danger Mouse finished. His ears drooped as he notices a sad look on Penfold's face. "I ... I don't mean to scare the living daylights out of you and everyone else when the Baron shot me."

"DM, no one, not even the narrator, had any idea that the Baron owned a gun in the first place." Penfold replied. "That whole idea came out of nowhere."

"Yes. Who knew this is going to be one of those dark fanfics the readers love to read on FanFiction?" Danger Mouse replied, then notices that Colonel K having a chat with his mother earlier is a pretty long one. "Huh? How _long_ has Colonel K been talking to my mother?"

()()()()()

Meanwhile, high up in the dark, starry skies of China flies the Mark 4 where, if we get a closer look, we can see who is driving the Mark 4 while Danger Mouse himself is sentenced to spend 2 to 3 weeks in bed in order for his injuries to heal.

We see his own mother, Whitney, driving the Mark 4 instead. We even witness her wearing something other than her regular clothes prior to this chapter. Er ... come to think of it, I don't think I've described the clothes Whitney wore earlier in the story, did I?

Anyway, we see Whitney wearing an outfit that is exactly the same as her son's, only the differences between hers and her son's is that she is not wearing an eyepatch, and she is wearing her trusty golden gauntlet with the Blue Water gem placed in the gauntlet's only slot on her left arm.

Cue theme song! Let's change the gender pronouns from he to she this time, shall we?

 _ **She's the greatest  
She's fantastic  
Wherever there's danger she'll be there  
She's the ace  
She's amazing  
She's the strongest, she's the quickest, she's the best**_

 _ **Danger Mouse  
Danger Mouse  
DANGER MOUSE!**_

"I don't remember having my own theme song before." Whitney spoke once the theme song is finished.

"You'll get used to it, Whitney." Colonel K replied as he sits in the passenger's seat and turns his attention to the Danger Map. "Locate Kunlun Mountains."

" _Locating ..."_ the computer scans the world map for the Kunlun Mountains. It found the exact coordinates. " _Kunlun Mountains located."_

"I hope we're not too late." Colonel K muttered as the Mark 4 takes him and Whitney to their destination.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, back at Pandaminion's lair, Jeopardy Mouse isn't having the best of luck in getting out of the filthy basement without climbing on top of a pile of empty crates with cockroaches swarming all over it. Her katsaridaphobia is, unfortunately, getting the best of her.

Honestly, the Jeopardy Mouse I know is brave, heroic, smart, tough, serious and no-nonsense! Not a scared coward like Penfold!

"Oi! I told you not to call me a coward!" an irritated Penfold yelled at the narrator.

"And who are you to call me a coward?" Jeopardy Mouse yelled at the narrator as she, finally, climbs up the pile of empty crates, ignoring the cockroaches that are slowly trying to climb up her legs, arms and hair, and crawls through the broken window to her freedom.

The weather is _beyond_ cold and terrible! Snow is falling in every direction, reducing any visibility for anyone unfortunate enough to venture this kind of weather.

"YES!" Jeopardy Mouse cried as she jumps up and down in this terrible weather. "I'm out of this filthy basement!"

Jeopardy Mouse, you do realized that you've just conquered your fear of cockroaches.

Her eyes went wide with shock. "I-I-I ... I did?"

... and she fainted, didn't she?

"I guess you could say that." One of the cockroaches replied.

Not far from the unconscious Jeopardy Mouse is the Mark 4 slowly making a quick landing beside her.

"Good heavens!" Colonel K cried as he and Whitney notices Jeopardy Mouse's unconscious body in the snow and ran towards her. "Not another one!"

Whitney is the first to check on Jeopardy Mouse. She checks the unconscious mouse's pulse and turns to Colonel K. "She just fainted. She's going to be okay."

"Oh thank god." Colonel K sighed in relief. "I thought Pandaminion shot her like the Baron did to your son in chapter 5."

Whitney notices the terrible weather. "The weather's getting pretty bad. We're gonna have to put her in the car for a while before she freezes to death."

"And Pandaminion?"

"We'll kick that bad panda's butt after she comes around." Whitney told Colonel K as she places Jeopardy Mouse inside the Mark 4.

"We might need her help."

* * *

 _ **NOTE: Just to let you guys know before going on a wild goose chase on the internet for a non-existed fact, I made up Jeopardy Mouse's fear of cockroaches.**_


End file.
